


knock knock

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, But also, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, god i just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Knock knock,” a familiar voice called. Magnus was standing outside Alec’s office, wearing high-waisted jeans and holyshit-- was that a crop top?!“Wow, um--” Alec was speechless. “Are we, um, going somewhere?”“Alexander,” Magnus purred, “you ruined the joke!”or5 times Magnus made a joke about something really important and one time he didn’t.





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my big sister for betaing this!! this is for you<3

**i.**

“Knock knock,” a familiar voice called. Magnus was standing outside Alec’s office, wearing high-waisted jeans and _holyshit-- was that a crop top?!_

“Wow, um--” Alec was speechless. “Are we, um, going somewhere?”

“Alexander,” Magnus purred, “you ruined the joke!”

“Sorry?” Alec wasn’t.

“I must try again,” Magnus said, and walked closer. Alec rose from his seat to greet the warlock. “Knock knock,” he repeated. When Alec only watched him with an amused expression, Magnus pouted and exclaimed loudly, “You're supposed to answer!”

Alec pulled him closer and smiled.

“Fine. Who’s there?” Alec asked. His voice was quiet. Their faces were only inches apart and Alec could feel Magnus’ breath on his skin.

“Marry,” Magnus answered, mouth twitching. Alec frowned, his gaze locked on his boyfriends glamoured eyes.

“Marry who?”

It took Alec a few seconds to realize where this was going and even though he felt a fluttery feeling down in his stomach, he groaned.

“Marry me?” Magnus’ voice was full of humour, but Alec could hear the seriousness behind those words. He rolled his eyes fondly.

“No,” he replied, pecking Magnus on the lips. “Not before you do it right.”

Magnus only pulled Alec closer and kissed him full on the mouth. “Oh, darling,” he said, “I’m gonna make it perfect for you.”

Alec couldn’t wait.

**ii.**

Magnus was making food when Alec walked in - he could smell it to the hallway. He just didn’t expect to find Magnus dancing to the quiet, classical music with Chairman Meow, only his golden apron and pants on.

It was adorable. Hell, it was sexy. It was everything it shouldn’t have been. Alec could only stare.

Too soon, Magnus noticed Alec standing in the doorway.

“Alexander!” Magnus dropped Chairman and flushed red. “Chairman and I were just-- talking,” the warlock said, quickly getting over the embarrassment. “Would you want to know what your gay name is?”

_What._

“My--- what?” Alec asked, dumbfounded. “Where’s your shirt?”

“I lost it,” Magnus replied and smiled, like it was no big deal. “Your gay name!”

Alec was seriously getting worried about Magnus’ mental health. Something clearly was bothering him - he had been forgetting things, clothes, ingredients, sleeping. And hell, there were no such thing as gay names. And Alec told him just that.

“There is no such thing.”

“Ah, but there is!” Magnus walked closer and let his ringed fingers brush Alec’s cheek. “It’s just your name--”

“Magnus, that’s stupid,” Alec cut with a frown.

“--and my last name,” Magnus continued.

It took Alec approximately ten seconds before he snorted loudly. “Who says I’d take your name,” he decided to answer. Magnus smiled knowingly and was already on his way to kiss Alec when Alec put a finger on his lips to stop his boyfriend. Magnus kissed his finger instead. “Go put a shirt on. Then I’ll kiss you.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows in return and left Alec and Chairman in the kitchen. Alec picked the cat up and snuggled his face on its fur.

“I’m afraid your dad is slowly getting mad,” Alec whispered quietly and got a meow in return. “You, too, huh?”

**iii.**

Alec loved waking up next to Magnus. The thing was, it rarely happened anymore - hell, today was the first time in five days. Magnus was always working, saying he was fine but then leaving for the day and coming back tired, falling asleep on his work.

Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. He was glad Magnus had stayed.

Last night Alec had to carry Magnus to bed after he found him sleeping on the kitchen floor, Chairman Meow sleeping on top of him. Alec had taken care of his boyfriend, of course he had.

Something was stressing Magnus out and it made Alec pained to notice Magnus didn’t even try to talk to him about it. Not when Alec asked and especially not when Alec didn’t. Magnus only said he had his _reasons_ , that he couldn’t tell Alec everything. Alec hated it.

It felt like they were constantly fighting over nothing and everything.

“Mornin’, love.” Magnus had opened his eyes. Alec smiled weakly and placed his next kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “I missed this,” Magnus offered hoarsely.

Of course Magnus knew what Alec was feeling. That was the worst part of it.

But somehow, those words made Alec feel slightly better.

“Me, too,” Alec confessed. “Good morning, babe.”

Magnus snuggled closer. “I love it when you call me that.”

“I love you,” Alec whispered in return, then added, “baby.”

“Oh, I love you too, princess,” Magnus said, locking his gaze on Alec’s eyes. Alec groaned.

“What,” Magnus kissed the corner of Alec’s mouth while he was speaking, “did you just say?”

“I love you?”

 _Angel,_ Alec loved those words.

“No, the other thing,” Alec replied.

“Princess?” Magnus asked. Alec blushed.

“Please don’t call me princess,” Alec begged. Magnus laughed.

“I love that,” Magnus said and poked Alec’s reddened cheeks. Alec only blushed more.

For a moment they just studied each other. Alec let his hand wander up and down Magnus’ spine, let himself get lost on his cat-like eyes. Magnus was smiling and in that moment everything felt okay.

And then Magnus was kissing him gently, apologetic way. He was saying sorry the best way he knew and, fuck, maybe Alec could forget everything just for a moment. He kissed Magnus back, pulling his body closer under the covers.

“What about angel face?” Magnus whispered against his lips. “Or dreamy eyes?”

Alec smiled fondly.

“Oh! Now I know!” Magnus exclaimed. “What about fiancé?”

 _Not again._ Alec hid his face on the closest pillow he found.

(There was at least fifteen pillows. It didn’t take long.)

“Magnus!” Alec’s voice was muffled and he was embarrassed over his own reaction. “You can’t just say things like that. We are fighting.”

“We are?” Magnus asked lightly. Alec groaned quietly. “I am sorry, dearest, I truly am. From now on, I’ll try more. Do you want to go to Paris for breakfast? Or--”

“I just want you.”

“And you’ll have me, as long as you want. Don’t forget that, my darling.”

 _Yours_ , Alec thought.

**iv.**

“Magnus, I need help,” Alec admitted one evening, when they were cuddling on the couch. There was some romantic comedy playing on the background, but Alec had forgotten it the moment Magnus had nestled on top of him with a playful smirk playing on his lips.

“What is it, princess?” Magnus asked, curious. Alec rolled his eyes affectionately. Magnus had started calling Alec princess after the long morning in bed. Alec secretly loved it.

“It’s Izzy’s birthday tomorrow,” Alec told him. “I don’t know what to get her.”

Magnus seemed to think about it, for a moment. Then, his face brightened and he turned to look straight into Alec’s eyes. “I know!”

“I’m listening.”

“Give her me as her brother-in-law.”

Alec made a face that said “ _are you serious right now”_ , but couldn’t help his heart speeding up. It was the fourth (not that Alec counted) marriage-related joke Magnus had made in two weeks. Did it mean-- was Alec expecting too much, if he hoped it meant Magnus wanted to get married? They never really talked about it. Still, after almost two years, Alec was too scared to even mention--

“Alexander, hey,” Magnus quietly said and Alec noticed he was panicking. “Hey, darling, I was kidding. There’s no pressure--”

“Do you want to get married?” Alec whispered a simple question.

“Of course,” Magnus said, straight away.

Alec closed his eyes. “I want that, too,” he managed to answer.

And when Alec let himself look, there were tears rolling down on Magnus’ cheeks.

**v.**

Alec and Magnus were having a date-night. Simply enjoying each other’s company, eating together in a fancy restaurant, holding hands, making out in dark alleyway. It was their two-year anniversary and they were planning to make the most of it.

That was, until Jace called and said something along the lines of, “ _Alec, we need your help. Bring your boyfriend._ ”

It turned out to be a very nasty demon problem - there was approximately twenty of them when they joined the fight and the number just kept growing.

Magnus and Alec moved in sync. They were watching each other’s backs, killing far more demons than Jace, Izzy and Clary together.

“Alexander, haven’t you ever thought how short your name is?” Magnus asked, after killing another demon that was trying to get to them.

“Um, not really? Have you heard it?” Alec asked bemused. What was Magnus even talking about?

“Are you two seriously making a normal conversation in the middle of a fight?!” Clary shouted.

“You’re just jealous!” Alec shouted back, shot an arrow towards one of the demons and turned to look at Magnus. “What are you talking about, baby?”

Jace made a gagging noise and Alec threw him a dirty look.

“I found a way to make your name even longer,” Magnus hummed in response. Alec frowned, but didn’t get a chance to answer when a demon threw itself towards Izzy. Alec shot an arrow at its leg and Magnus finished off with his magic.

Magnus was annoyingly hot, killing demons in his date-clothes.

“How does Lightwood-Bane sound?” Magnus asked, then.

Many things happened that moment. Izzy screeched excited, Jace watched them with wide eyes and Alec felt an unbearable pain in his chest.

“Alec!” Someone shouted. Alec felt dizzy, he had fallen on his knees and _fuck_ , there was blood. He could smell it.

“Alexander!”

“Magnus! Get him out of here!

“Get down!”

A light. Alec heard Izzy screaming. Two muscular hands around him. A weak voice calling for him.

“Hey-- hey, princess, can you hear me? Don't you dare to die on me today.” Magnus. It was Magnus.

Alec stirred his eyes open. They were in the loft. Home. He tried to smile.

He didn't know what had happened but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was only one thing on his mind.

“Lightwood-Bane sounds perfect,” Alec whispered hoarsely. After that, he blacked out.

**+**

It was two days later when Alec finally woke up. Magnus explained him everything that had happened - how no one had paid enough attention after Magnus’ words and it almost cost Alec his life. Alec tried to convince Magnus it wasn’t his fault, but Magnus still blamed himself.

They lay the whole day in bed, kissing, talking, laughing. Magnus even brought Alec food. Jace came visit and he, too, blamed himself. Izzy visited few hours later and cried.

Magnus didn’t leave Alec’s side for more than ten minutes.

“Alexander?” Magnus quietly asked. He was drawing patterns on Alec’s skin, words Alec didn’t know.

“What is it?” Alec’s voice was still rough from not talking for two days.

“I--” Magnus never stammered with his words, but Alec soon noticed he had trouble saying whatever he was about to say. Then, Magnus was looking straight in to his eyes. “Marry me?”

Alec inhaled loudly. It wasn’t one of Magnus’ jokes, not this time.

When Alec didn’t say anything, Magnus started talking again, “I had everything planned. I was about to propose on our anniversary. That backfired, obviously. And I know this isn’t the perfect timing and I said I’d make it perfect for you, but I just can’t wait anymore. That’s why I’ve been so stressed lately.

“I want to marry you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I want to take your name and I want to carry it with me after you’re gone. I want to become Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I want to be able to call you my husband and I want to marry you on a beach surrounded with people who love us and who we love. I want to--”

Magnus’ words were cut by Alec’s lips on his. Alec kissed him hard, desperately, with the same enthusiasm he’d been kissing Magnus for two years. He wanted Magnus to understand how much he loved him, loved hearing those words fall from Magnus’ lips without problem, like everything he said were obvious to him.

“I want that, too,” Alec whispered hoarsely. “God, yes. Magnus, you made it just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooo!!! i really appreciate every kudos and comment you are willing to give. english isn't my (or my sister's) native language but i hope it doesn't show too bad. 
> 
> also it's been y e a r s since i last posted anything anywhere so ayyyy, go me!


End file.
